Second Time Around
by Gabesgurl
Summary: Ok, this is a very AU fic! It's HALDIR/FRODO SLASH! Don't read it if you don't like it. Umm......my formatting is a little off please bear with me.
1. prologue

Ok, hi, this is a rewrite of a story I began loooooong long ago,in a galaxy far far away (ok so it was last year in my room, get over it)Well, this story used to be a Legolas/Frodo slash, but with help from Denise and many plot bunnies, it became a Haldir/Frodo slash. I hope you like it, this chapter, chapter 0 is simply a little bit of rambling and a little prologue to get you all set because this is an AU. ~~~ Ok long long ago, Isildor did destroy the ring and Sauron was destroyed. well, that's what everyone thought, but the dark lord had been smart enough to make something to fall back on. A second master ring, but it had been disappeared long ago. One of the oldest races of elves, the Sidhe hid the ring, because of a prophecy. If the ring were brought out before the one that the prophecy foretold arrived, Middle Earth would fall. A little more about the Sidhe, the Sidhe as I said are the one of the most ancient of elves, very powerful. They came to Middle Earth from far off and were feared by men, dwarves, and many other creatures. Thus they went into hiding, they have not been heard of for thousands of years, so long in fact they are said to be just a story. The Sidhe are much like other elves in looks with pointed ears and fair faces. But they do have a distinguishing mark. Upon their foreheads are three dots in a line going down their forehead. They hid the ring in a place that was very very well protected and spelled so it wouldn't be able to tempt anyone. Ok now I am about to begin the prologue I will first start out by saying that none of the fellowship has met before, well Gandalf of course that old man sure does get around ;) ok onto the prologue. ~~~ Cathmor, the king of the Sidhe stared down at the letter in his hands. He had son, ok that wasn't such a surprise, it was that his son was part hobbit. He had met a hobbit lady and had fallen in love but they had both realized they had their own people and lives and she had left. Now he stared at the paper, he was shocked, he had a son. In truth it wasn't that his son was part halfling that shocked him, although he claimed it was. It was that his son was the one a prophecy from a long time ago had told about. His son would someday in the future hold all of Middle Earth's fate in his hands. Getting up he went to and dug out of the mass of books on the shelf a very old book and opened it to the page of the prophecy.  
  
'A babe will be born to an Elf and a Halfling, this one holds the fate of all a quest he will embark upon the ring of power to destroy  
  
with him nine will go to help him on his way an important decision this one must make one that will also weigh heavily on success  
  
between Love and mortality he must choose and carefully  
  
Even if all looks dire if this one lives all will be well he is the chosen, the fates do tell'  
  
Cathmor stared at the letter again before whispered,"Well, young Frodo Baggins. Our fates will rest in your hands." Getting up he went to tell the elders that the chosen had been born. ~~ Ok, that's all for my prologue type thing, the next chapter will pick up in the time area that the first book Fellowship of the Ring did, so they are all the ages they were in that. Well, I'm off to write chapter one. 


	2. chapter 1

Hi! Well, here's the first chapter. I just realized I never told you where the Sidhe were hiding, they are hiding somewhere in Mirkwood forest. You'll find out why no one has been able to find them in this chapter.*grins* well maybe I should just let you read now! HAVE FUN! Oh by the way Ailis is pronounces AY-lish and these: * * represent a time passage. Oh by the way, Aragorn is king of Gondor in here. Ok, I just realized I hadn't wrote that in the prologue, so sorry. Hope you can still follow the story. ~~~ Haldir stared into the stream, he could feel the darkness growing and it worried him. "Excuse me,"A voice said softly, in a very old form of elvish. Haldir instantly had his bow drawn, he lowered it at the site of a young (in elvish standards at least) Sidhe girl standing there. He was shocked, of course he had heard of them, even felt their presence at times but never had he seen one. She was tall, about an inch shorter than himself with long waist length curly brown hair. She had sea green eyes and upon her forehead were the marks of the Sidhe. Bowing shallowly he introduced himself in the same language she used and in an almost arrogant tone,"Hello my lady, I am Haldir." She ignored his tone and giggled,"I know, and don't be so formal. I am Ailis, I was sent by my father to come find a messenger to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and then to do us a favour." Haldir stared at her for a moment and nodded,"I will take a message to them, but what is this favour you speak of?" Ailis smiled brightly,"The favour has much to do with the message. Tell your Lord and Lady that the Sidhe High Council request that they come to a very important gathering in two months. Now would you be able to take a trip, if not I can surely find someone who will." Haldir sighed,"Tell me where I must go." Ailis smiled brightly,"You would need to travel to the inn in Bree....it's called the Prancing Pony. There a person very important to the Sidhe and soon all of Middle Earth will be waiting. He will have around his neck a chain with a silver leaf pendent on it. Now are you willing to do this or must I find someone else?" Haldir thought about it and decided he wouldn't mind traveling,"I'll go, does this person have a name?" Ailis smiled brightly,"His name is Frodo, and thank you for agreeing, you saved me the trouble of finding someone else. I will greet you when you return." Before Haldir could say anything she had turned and walked off. Sighing he made his way towards Galadhrim.  
  
~At practically the same time in the Shire~ Frodo Baggins opened the letter that was addressed to him, that had arrived with Gandalf. The old wizard had told him it was for his eyes only. Pulling out the parchment he read:  
  
Dear Frodo, You do not know me, but my name is Cathmor. I am one of the elder of the Sidhe. Your presence is required during an upcoming meeting. I am sorry I cannot tell you the reasons, but I must be careful because if this letter fell into the wrong hands the consequences would be dire. You must journey to Bree, and there a guide will meet you. He will recognize you by the pendent I have enclosed within this letter. Please make for the Inn in Bree, The Prancing Pony, as soon as possible. Also, please tell Gandalf that his presence is needed in Lorien as soon as he can be there. Cathmor  
  
"Gandalf,"Frodo said, heading into the next room,"Cathmor says that you are needed in Lorien as soon as you can get there." He watched as the old wizard nodded and got up quickly, turning to Bilbo,"Ah, my old friend, out visits are always interrupted and it seems as if this time is no different. And Frodo, I have a feeling we will be meeting soon." With that the old wizard left, leaving two slightly puzzled hobbits behind. Bilbo then turned to Frodo,"Now my boy, what did Cathmor have to say to you?" Frodo held out the letter and let his uncle read it,"Bilbo, what is a Sidhe, and why do they want me?" "Sidhe are the most ancient races of elves. They are said to come from a far away land. They were run off of their native land by men who feared them, they came here and immediately went into hiding so that the same wouldn't happen here. The Sidhe are very powerful, they look like normal elves except down the middle of their foreheads they have three dots." Bilbo went to his table and began pulling out maps,"now as to why they need you there, I do not know." Frodo finally realized he was still holding the envelope, he pulled out the chain in it. It was a simple chain with a simple silver leaf on it. He put it on and tucked it into his shirt for the moment. "Come on lad, let's get you packed,"Bilbo said, clapping him on the shoulder, before bustling off into the other room.  
  
** Haldir stared around the dingy inn in disgust, the place was filthy and full of men, as if that weren't enough, drunk men. Making a face he tried to keep himself as far away from touching anyone while still keeping his dignity. He heard a laugh suddenly, one that caught his attention over all the obnoxious laughter of the drunken men. The laugh was light and sounded like an elf, which surprised him, he hadn't seen an elf when he came in. Looking around he realized where the laugh was coming from. A young man he looked to be, but was much shorter than any man he had ever seen, and he had pointed ears. He listened to the conversation. "......I'm a Hobbit from the Shire, name's Frodo Baggins....." Haldir groaned when he noticed the necklace upon Frodo, he was the one he was there to collect. As if it weren't bad enough he had to sit in the filthy inn, he had come all that way for a hobbit. But as the hobbit turned Haldir found himself staring into deep blue eyes and he realized that there was something else about the hobbit. Frodo made his way over to the elf who sat in the corner,"You are the one I am supposed to meet aren't you? I'm Frodo Baggins."He said and held out his hand. He was surprised when the elf simply stared at his hand in disgust. "I'm Haldir of Lorien,"he said reluctantly,if anyone ever found out about this he would die of embarrassment,"would you mind if we left this ' inn' and camped outside?" Frodo shook his head and followed the elf out, after stopping and grabbing his pack, just his luck, the person who was sent to collect him was a snobbish twit. Sighing as they made their way into the woods, he decided to try and make the best of the situation by starting a conversation. "Do you have any idea why they wanted me?"Frodo asked Haldir, who was currently getting a fire going, Frodo could just make out the elf's shadow in the dark. Haldir sighed, annoyed with the question,"No, I was just roped into being your guide." Frodo fell silent, staring into the fire, which was now burning nicely, the elf didn't want to talk obviously. He let his head rest against the tree he was leaning on, closing his eyes he simply let himself listen to the sounds of the fire crackling and the insects making chirping noises. That's when he heard it........a soft under current of a song, there were no words, just music that filled his soul. He was surprised, what was it. Opening his eyes he decided to ask the elf. "Haldir, what's that music?"As soon as Frodo asked he wished he could take it back as the elf's face was one of surprise. Haldir stared at the halfling, he had seen the odd look on his face as he leaned against the tree? Had he heard the tree's song? No that was impossible, only elves could do that, right? "What kind of music was it?" He watched as the hobbit tried to put it into words. "It was music, but no words...and I didn't hear it with my ears, but it was like it was in me....that doesn't make sense does it?" Frodo stopped talking, not wanting the elf to laugh at him. He was surprised at what Haldir said next. "It makes sense to me, but I'm an elf. I wonder how you are able to hear the tree?"Haldir stared at the hobbit, now he was almost sure that Frodo Baggins was not full blooded hobbit. Frodo smiled shyly at the elf before turning towards the tree, reaching out a hand he touched the tree and closed his eyes and was once again filled with the music. Haldir watched amused as the hobbit 'listened' to the tree. He had to admit that if he had never heard it before and suddenly could he would act the same way. "Tell me little one, this is the first time you have heard a tree isn't it?" Frodo turned back to the elf, shocked he had actually decided to talk to him,"Yes, it's amazing. Can you hear them too?" Haldir smiled and nodded,"Yes I can, all elves can hear the trees. No other race is able to, that is why I was surprised when you heard the music." Frodo nodded, still puzzled,"Do you think that may be part of the reason Cathmor wants to meet me?" Haldir nodded and the two lapsed into a slightly friendlier silence then before until they decided to get some sleep.  
  
Early the next morning after breakfast they set out. Frodo was feeling rather upset because the elf had once again stopped talking to him save a few words at a time. He didn't understand why he was acting so stuck up. It wasn't until lunch that the silence and tension began to really eat at Frodo, he began to think that maybe the elf just didn't like him and there was no way to change that. Looking up and noticing the elf was on the other side of the clearing he began to sing a soft song. It was a song that had been translated from the elven tongue into common tongue. A very sad song about longing for love. Haldir heard the song and his heart began to ache and he began to whisper the words along."....You were the wind beneath my wings, taught me how to fly With you I lived among the kings, how could this ever die, So I say farewell, I'm yours forever, and I always will be...." He felt tears well up in his eyes, he had fallen in love once and had been hurt. The one he loved had not returned his feelings, after that he had sworn never to let himself get emotionally attached to anyone, and hadn't...untill then. He was starting to like the hobbit and that was bad, even worse because he was mortal. Maybe if he distanced himself even more......but as he listened to the hobbit hit the most emotional part of the song for him. "You were the angel of my life, taught me to be free Now I'm a stranger in your eyes, walls are closing in on me......" Frodo's voice was so full of emotion Haldir found himself unable to try and distance himself from the halfling. Getting up he made his way to where Frodo sat and sat down beside him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He would try and be friends with the hobbit but still keep his heart to himself.  
  
** Haldir frowned thoughtfully, the moment they they had set foot into Mirkwood forest, upon Frodo's head had appeared the mark of the Sidhe. Was that what he was sensing in the hobbit, was he part Sidhe? "Ahhh, Haldir,I see you have returned, and none worse for the wear. And Mr. Baggins, pleasure to meet you,"Ailis stood before them. Frodo stared at her,"Hello Miss...." Ailis smiled,"Just call me Ailis, I am afterall your half sister." Haldir guessed from the reaction on the hobbit's face, he had had no idea about that piece of information. "Ailis....how is that possible." Frodo asked, unconsciously shifting closer to Haldir. He didn't think anyone would lie about anything like that, but it sounded absurd. "All will be explained in due time by our father Cathmor. Please follow me and I will take you to our hidden city, the other's coming for this meeting showed yesterday." As Ailis led them deeper into the woods Frodo slipped his hand into Haldir's wanting some comfort, he was surprised when the elf simply squeezed his hand gently instead of pulling his hand away like Frodo expected him to do. They walked for a good 20 minutes before Ailis stopped,"Ahh, here we are." "I don't see anything,"Haldir told her. Ailis giggled,"Oops, I forgot to tell you. The city is hidden to all those who pass by. The only way you will know if there is a city here is if one of my people invite you. I formally invite you to come into our home." With that said a beautiful, old city shimmered into view. The dwellings were elegantly built with archways and dips. Wonderful carvings everywhere. Every structure was so delicately made it looked like they had grown with the trees and always been there. As soon as he had processed where they were, Haldir dropped Frodo's hand quickly, he didn't need people getting any ideas, besides he kept reminding himself, he needed to stay distanced from the hobbit. "Come, our father needs to explain. Haldir, you do not need to come if you do not wish, I can have someone escort you to your room."Ailis said. Haldir nodded,"I would like that please." As he said that he turned towards Ailis and missed the hurt look on Frodo's face. Ailis smiled knowingly and waved another Sidhe girl over,"This is Haldir of Lorien, I want you to take him to his room. I am to take Frodo to my father."She then turned to Haldir,"This is Keaita, she will take you to your rooms." Haldir nodded his thanks and watched as Ailis and Frodo headed off in the other direction before following Keaita.  
  
** Frodo stared at the Sidhe ruler Cathmor,"So you really are my father?..."He said more then asked. Cathmor had just explained it to him,"and my mother got married and pretended that was when she got pregnant?" Cathmor nodded,"Yes, there is quite a bit more I must tell you Frodo, but only if you are ready to hear it." Frodo looked hard at Cathmor, the elf had long straight brown hair, the same colour as Ailis's. He however has startling blue eyes. Looking over at Ailis he couldn't help but smile. His half sister seemed full of energy and excitement and she was smiling brightly at him. He turned back to Cathmor,"I'm ready to hear it." "You are going to have to choose, whether you want to live the Sidhe life or the hobbit life. It will not be an easy decision but it is one you must make. If you choose Sidhe you will change, not only physical form but you will gain the powers of the Sidhe. All Sidhe have a great amount of healing power. You will also gain immortality. If you choose to remain a hobbit that is how you will remain. A decision like this is not easily made so you must think about it, but you also need to decide before the next full moon which is in a month's time.." "How do I announce it, how does it become chosen?"Frodo asked, starting to feel overwhelmed. "That is different for everyone who is half-blood. Although I admit we haven't had another half blood for thousands of years. We Sidhe like our privacy. Now Frodo, I want you to go with Ailis and get something to eat and rest a while before coming back, the next matter I wish to discuss with you is a heavy burden and I want to be positive you are ready to hear it. I will see you soon." Frodo nodded and followed Ailis out, as soon as they got into the sunlight Ailis began to giggle again,"Lets race to that tree."She said pointing to a large willow tree.then,"GO!" Frodo began running,"Ailis, this is a little unfair, you have longer legs then I do!" He finally reached the tree and mock-glared at Ailis, who laughed. "Well little brother, hobbit's may be short, but you still run fast,"she said with a smile,"now lets go get something to eat." As they headed off neither noticed the people watching them. Among the watcher's Haldir was unable to keep a smile off of his face. When Ailis and Frodo reached the dining hall there were three other people in the room. An Elf, a dwarf, and a man. This seemed to excite Ailis and she pulled Frodo over to the three, the man was sitting between the elf and dwarf. "Frodo, this is Aragorn King of Gondor, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood, and Gimli son of Gloin. Everyone this is my half brother Frodo." Ailis said brightly. Frodo smiled shyly at them all and bowed slightly. "Ok, now let's eat,"Ailis said and pulled him over to a chair.  
  
** "So you are saying that there is ANOTHER master ring?"Frodo exclaimed, horrified he stared at Cathmor. The Sidhe leader nodded sadly,"That is not all, there is a prophecy. The prophecy began to unfold when you were born. Here is what it says: 'A babe will be born to an Elf and a Halfling, this one holds the fate of all a quest he will embark upon the ring of power to destroy with him nine will go to help him on his way an important decision this one must make one that will also weigh heavily on success between Love and mortality he must choose and carefully Even if all looks dire if this one lives all will be well he is the chosen, the fates do tell'"Cathmor paused and Frodo stared at him in shock. "Me?" He asked horrified. "Frodo you are the one that must take the ring, on this journey there will be many dangers and many trials. You will fall in love and you must choose between love and mortality. I am so sorry my boy, so sorry." Cathmor said, voice thick with emotion. Frodo stared at him in horror. He was supposed to take the ring to Mordor and destroy it!? He noticed the tears in Ailis's eyes and knew it was true. He felt slightly ill, but knew that he had to do it and he would. "Must I go alone?"Frodo asked in fear. "Oh no,"soothed Cathmor,"that is what our council meeting will be about, I will tell them about the ring and we will see who will travel with you, do not worry."  
  
** Haldir stared at Frodo in shock as the hobbit sat next to him as the council was about to being. The halflings face was pale and drawn, his eyes looked haunted. After making sure no one was looking he gently put his hand on Frodo's shoulder. Frodo tried to smile at Haldir, he was glad he was able to sit near someone he knew for the council meeting. After the council decided who would go with him Cathmor was going to take him to where the ring was hidden and then it would begin. ~~~ Hope you liked it! 


End file.
